Raven Makes music with a Special Guy
by acone12
Summary: This story is about Raven having a vision that she iskissing Eddie. Knowing that Eddie and is girlfriend is still dating. She doesn't want to stand in their way or does she?
1. Chapter 1

Raven makes Music with a Special Guy

By lannahWell

This story is about Raven having a vision that she iskissing Eddie. Knowing that Eddie and is girlfriend is still dating. She doesn't want to stand in their way or does she?

* * *

Raven and Chelsea stood there from a distance staring at Eddie and Shantel. Eddie and his long time relationship, Shantel were hovering each other in the corner of the hallway. They were whisperingsmiling and gigglingin each other ear.

"They are such a cute couple," Raven said to Chelsea. They walked over to her locker so she could get her things out for her next class.

"Yeah they are a cute couple. I don't think they will never break up," said Chelsea. She went to her locker and open it.

"I surprise that it lasted this long. Well, you know how Eddie has a wondering eye," said Raven.

"Well it seem like he has only one eye for Shantel. Actually its two. Raven why do people always say a eye for shouldn't they say two," Chelsea.

Raven then thurned her head showing that she was getting a vision. Raven see herself kissing Eddie on the stairs of the school. There are people staring at them. Shantel is standing in the background crying and walks away.

"Raven, Raven!" Chelsea said. She was waiting for a answer. "Wait did you get a vision? What did you see?''

"I show um," Raven starts to say it but stop herself. "Well I saw Eddie and Shantel kissing again,"

" Big surprise a course they were going to kiss again,"

Chelsea thenstared at Raven suspicious.

"What! Thats what I saw," Raven said tense.

"O.k Raven,'' said Chelsea." I didn't mean to get you tense. It just seem wierd that your face was happy. So I thought you just had a different vision,"

"No I was just really happy that there going to be-"

" I know what you mean," said Chelsea. She hugged her and walked away.

Raven stands there still look at them. Well really Eddie...


	2. Chapter 2

_I know it took along time for me to write this but it amaze me how alot of people had the same subject and I have been reading them. I know this chapter is a little slow but the next one with be better. Thank you all for writing reviews for stroy because I really would have stop if ya'll all did encouarge me to keep on wrting. Thank you again_

* * *

Chapter 2

Raven was seating in her classroom for Senorita Rodriguez. **She was messing with her ring on her middle finger she wore most of the time. Raven knew that Eddie was in her class this period, but at least they were a good distance from each other. Chelsea use to sit in front of Eddie until Senorita Rodriguez seen him cheating on Chelsea test one day. Now Eddie sat in the front row to were Senorita Rodriguez can have a good view of him. Raven sits in the back of the class and Chelsea moved two seats from Raven left because she would talk to the Senorita Rodriguez's little Guinea pig. Chelsea wasn't there that day because she had dentist appointment. **

"Why on earth you would cheat on Chelsea is beyond me," Senorita Rodriguez said with her spanish accent.

Raven saw Eddie's head as he faced the outside of the classroom. Raven guessed he was talking to Shatnel because he was making google eyes. He then walked in having small conversations with some of his basketball team mates who seem to all pick the same class as their friends. He then looked at Raven and stroll in the back of the class toward her. Raven told herself that it was just a stupid vision she had yestreday. The visions usually don't come true anyway. She convinced herself this conclusion all yesterday as she was wacthing Undercover SuperStar with her family.

"Hey, Rae, whats up?" Eddie said. He sat in the desk in front of her seating backwards on the chair. He was wearing his Bayside basketball jersey they got yesterday because there first game today.

"Nothing you," Raven said upbeat. She then starts to fidget with the sprial on her notebook.

"Something wrong Rae? "said Eddie. He tried to catch her eyes.

"Why does it seem like I have a problem," Raven said jokley.

She stared in to his eyes for a will away then looked down. Raven could feel him still staring at her until Senorita Rodriguez walked back in the class after telling a student she had in last class. That she could not give a announcement to her class she had right now. Being that they were about to take a pop quiz which she wrote because she was upset with the class for behaving bad for the substitute teacher. The student was still arguing her case even when Senorita Rodriguez. She had black frame glasses on with wore down overalls with paint on them. Her dark brown skin was glowing showing that she put to much lotion on. You would mistake her with being a arist but everyone know her as the control freak student director for the school plays.

"O.k, o.k, you can annoce it," Senorita yelled." You should be a lawer not a director," She threw her hands up in storm in to the classroom. The girl starts to follow after her then stops in a safe postion near the door and away from the now angry teacher. Senorita Rodriguez stood in front of the class looking around at who she would yell at if they didn't get aclue that she ws mad. Everybody sat in their assign seats and fell in slience.

All of the students know that Senortia Rodriguez is not good with taking her angry out on the person who deserve. Even the person who deserve it shouldn't have the angry being from her either because she could take punishment to a new height out on victims of her venom. Eddie looked at Raven for a second then got up and sat in the front of the class. Senorita Rodriguez stares at him for a second knowing that he was one of the kids who gave the teacher a hard time.

"Class," Senorita Rodriguez yelled still looking at Eddie. "Tanisha is a student director for the new play 'Sound of Music' and now is starting something else_-_,"

Senorita sat down and her chair and said no more. She made a motion for Tanisha go in front of the class. A arkward slience came until she realize that she was talking to her.

"Well um," she cleared her throat. She walked in front of the class trying to find someone who was in drama because that was the only people she talked to. She recongize Raven and Eddie being in drama. Raven that year being the girl with bucket and now just designing clothes and Eddie a while ago doing the wiz. "well I'm looking for a person who could be singer or rapper to film a music video. I think it would be great if you have your own music and that its your own voice. Well it would be more benfit for you then me because your actually lipsyncing in the video. It's actually for a T.V production class,"

There was slience in the classroom after that speech.

"Well, if anyway want to join up it well be near the stairs then," Tanisha said. She stares at the class for some sign of approve or even a chuckle of how they thought her idea was but they didn't give her a inch or clue to what they were thinking.

"Well I think that is enough Tanisha. If anyone want to be in the video please go near the stairs out there and sign_ after** the class," Senorita Rodriguez said. **_

She smiled at Tanisha and stood up to teach her lesson. She was happy now because she got a chance to eat her sandwich she wanted to eat during the pop quiz. They still had to take the quiz in the last 20 mintues but she said she would give them five mintues in class. ( Not like the usually if you didn't finish you would have to get the grade you desrve for not finishing your test) After the class Raven and Eddie walked out together. Well more like Eddie try to catch up with Ravens sputter of walking fast. Eddie turned around to see if anyone signed up for the video. He notice no one wasn't even near Tanisha sign up list. Figure as much because she was a terrible control freak, but Eddie did need to be expose to the music industry. By doing a music video would be great thing.

"Oh wait up Raven," Eddie said. He ran up the hallway because Raven was already going out the double doors to go upstairs. Eddie ran up tp Raven and pulled her hand so he could bring her back to the sign up list. Raven finally gave up walking away from him and gave in not willing but she did. She gave a annoying sigh as he dragged her to the sign up list. Eddie didn't think of anything different with Raven new attitude. Sometimes Raven could get moody off of anything she thought was terrible. Eddie let go of her hand when they reach the sign up list. She looked at the sign up list then her eyes following Eddie picking up the pencil to sign up. She wasn't surprise that he would sign up. Want she was surprise that he had the nerve to drag her all the way back knowing that she would be late for her next class.

"Raven could you be in my music video if I got it?" said Eddie. His dark brown eyes showing he was serious about it. Raven wouldn't think he had competition or anything but she didn't know why he asked her to be in his video. But the real question she should be thinking is would she say yes.

the class," Senorita Rodriguez said. after 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**"No,"**

**"Why?" Eddie said. They were now, talking on the phone after school. Eddie needed to find answer from her about the video. It would be a good thing if she was in it being that she was very close to him.**

**After he had asked her be in his video the late bell rung. She quickly ran of to her class without a answer. Eddie called her after school being that she didn't come to lunch. Instead she stayed in the auditorium during lunch which was the only time they had time to talk during the school hours.**

**Raven couldn't think of a good reason at the moment. For all she know someone might have signed up after him and Tanisha decided that she wanted someone else. Even though everyone knew that Eddie was the best rapper at Bayside High School. **

**"Why would you ask me be in the video and Tanisha you might not even get it," She snapped. There was a pause on the other line. Eddie couldn't believe she said that. Being that everybody know he was the best rapper at the school. Raven notice that her voice was a little high strong being that Eddie didn't do anything to her. It was the vision that she thought would come true bothered her even though she thought it would go away. **

**"Raven what is up with you it seem like something is wrong," said Eddie. He really didn't care but it did bother him that she was being mean to him. Raven could feel the tingling of embrassment she gets when she feel embarass.**

**"I'm sorry Eddie its just The Chill Grill isn't do as good this days. You know and I just don't want to put you and Chelsea and Eddie and trying to rescue it again," Raven lied. **

**Eddie sat there on the other line knowing that was a complete lie beyond belief but if she really wanted to keep it away from him then so be it.**

**"Oh thats o.k Rae I mean alot of restaurant sometimes do bad at one time or another," Eddie said. Raven smile at that statement to herself. She felt kind of better that he one took the lie and two that things well get better. **

**"Thanks Eddie I don't know why you wouldn't understand," Raven said. There was a moment of slience.**

**"Well I asked you be in the video because she actually picked me Raven. Tanisha told me in 5th period that she would do the video with me!" Eddie said with excitement in his voice.**

**"Really," Raven said. She jump up from her bed and start to pace around her room.**

**"Yeah she said I would be perfect for the video and that we would start on Friday," Eddie said. He was happy that Raven would actually care.**

**"But I still don't understand why you want me in the video?'' Raven suddenly remember.**

**"Well, I really wanted you and Chelsea in it. See the song is about a couple who wants to stay together but their friends want them apart and how other people want them apart too," Eddie said.**

**"So you want me be the-," Raven said wanting him explain what he wanted her to be. She just wanted him say that she and Chelsea would be the friends and Shantel would be his girlfriend just like real life. **

**"Well duh Raven a course I want you be my girlfriend in the video," Eddie laughed. Raven put the phone down on her robe so she could take a deep breath. Her vision was going to come true after all.**


End file.
